


Kaapin paikka

by kukkalapsi



Series: Rakkaudesta Rauskiin. [5]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Roughness
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkalapsi/pseuds/kukkalapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun mies ei vaan osaa siivota jälkiään niin tulos on taattu. Ainakin luulen (luulin?) niin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaapin paikka

Sotkua. Mukeja pöydällä, muuttolaatikoita edelleen pitkiinsä, uusien pelien pakkausmuoveja pitkin tietokonenurkkauksen lattiaa. Kaappi, jossa muuttolaatikoiden tavaroita pitäisi säilyttää, on asettunut ikkunan eteen. Ei sen viereen, vaan vittu eteen.

Pyyhkäisen sormellani tietokoneen näyttöä ja harmaat hiukkaset tanssivat ikkunan luomassa valokeilassa lattiaa kohden. Huokaisen syvään ja manaan miestäni alimpaan helvettiin. _Miksei se ylienerginen retale voi koskaan kuunnella minua_ , mietin vihoissani. Juuri silloin ovi käy ja kuulen hiekan rapisevan kenkien mukana uhkaavasti kohti juuri imuroimaani olohuonetta. ”Hei nyt seis, mä koitan siivota täällä!”, huudan tulijalle. Pöllähtänyt miekkonen pysähtyy välittömästi ja kääntää katseen kenkiinsä, sen jälkeen anteeksipyytävästi minuun. Kulmat kurtistuvat koiranpennun anovaan ilmeeseen. Rauskin talentti. Tänään se ei minuun kuitenkaan tehoa.

Käynnistän imurin ja alan imuroimaan mieheni jättämää hiekkavanaa eteisessä tämän paetessa keittiöön. ”Käyn äkkii Fisulta hakemassa lainaan headsetin, mun hajos ja tänää pitää striimata!”, näin minulle aamulla kerrottiin ennen kuin ovi pamahti kiinni. Olin suunnitellut viettäväni rennon päivän koska Rauski lupautui imuroimaan koko kämpän. Mutta ei, Fisulle vierailu kestikin pitkälle iltapäivään. Tuntien kuluessa vitutukseni kasvoi ja päätin tarttua imuriin itse. Onneksi hiekkasotku on pian siivottu. Rauski kävelee keittiöstä vesilasin kera tietokoneelleen. ”Ompas täällä pölystä, et viittiny tätä pyyhkiä?”, hän toteaa. Tämä oli viimeinen naula arkkuun.

”Enkö mä helvetti oo sulle kaks viikkoa puhunu niistä pölyistä? _Kaks viikkoa!_ ” Rauskin ilme muuttuu totiseksi ja hän napittaa minua silmät selällään. Jatkan tykitystä hyvään alkuun päästyäni; ”Ja kuka täällä kämpässä on siivonnu aina? MINÄ! Samaan aikaan 'Herra En Pidä Pölystä' kiertää pitkin Turkua etsimässä headsettiä! Ja miks tota saatanan kaappia ei voi siirtää pois ikkunan edestä!?” Kuulen veren kohisevan suonissani ja käteni puristuvat nyrkkiin vihasta. Tässä on suhteen ensimmäinen riita, katsotaan miten mies ottaa sen vastaan.

Rauski näyttää jähmettyneen paikalleen, mutta silmissä leiskuu. Hän laskee vesilasin pöydälle, pohjan kolahtaessa pari vesipisaraa tekee loikkauksen pölyiselle pinnalle. Ääni saa minut säpsähtämään. Mies nousee korostetun hitaasti ylös tuolista, kulmat painuvat kurttuun ja läpitunkeva katse tuntuu porautuvan minuun saaden pulssin kohoamaan, jos se on edes enää mahdollista. Miehen kaulassa oleva suoni pullistuu kuten jännittävien videopelien aikana. ”Mä etsin kämpän”, hampaiden välistä sihahtaa Rauskin lähestyessä minua hitaasti. ”Mä ostin meille uuden sängyn, maton, vittu puolet huonekaluista. Mun koulu ja työkin on kauempana täältä”, mies luettelee matalalla äänellä lähestyessään. Pysyn silti uhkarohkeasti paikoillani. Rauski pysähtyy vasta kun varpaamme melkein koskettavat ja hän katsoo minua alaspäin.

Lähes halveksuen ja vinosti hymyillen hän sanoo; ”Ja sä suutut jostain _vitun_  kaapista.” Melkein hymähtäen nostan katseeni ja tuijotan vihasta täristen suoraan miestäni silmiin. Jos paikalla olisi ulkopuolisia he varmasti näkisivät kipinöinnin välillämme. He myös näkisivät, miten vihan kyynel valuu vasenta poskeani pitkin ja miten harkitsemattomasti päätän motata miestäni turpaan.

Rauski on kuitenkin enemmän kuin mukana tilanteessa ja nappaa nyrkkini ennen kuin se on edes puolessa välissä kohteestaan. Epäonnistuessani surkeasti yritän vielä toisellakin kädellä mutta mies tekee senkin yritykseni turhaksi. Kiukun kyyneleitä alkaa virrata enemmän silmistäni ja Rauski vain tuijottaa minua omahyväinen ilme kasvoillaan. Se saa minut suuttumaan yhä enemmän. ”Miks sä teet näin, etkö sä tajua mua!?”, huudan kymmenen sentin päässä miehen kasvoista. ”Se kaappi oli yks monista as-” Lauseeni jää kesken Rauskin vaientaessa huutoni suudelmalla. Se on kiihkeä, kuuma, polttava kuin katse jonka kohtaan avatessani silmäni. Repäisen itseni irti suudelmasta. ”Oot helvetin seksikäs kun suutut”, Rauski toteaa suudelman jälkeen. Kasvoni alkavat punottaa haluamattani muustakin kuin vihasta.

_Vai tällee se haluu riidat selvittää, käy mulle_ , ajattelen kun painan huuleni uudestaan miehen kuumaa suuta vasten. Nykäisen käteni vapaiksi, ne löytävät paikkansa miehen niskasta. Kynteni pureutuvat Rauskin niskavilloihin, kuulen ärähdyksen ja vetäydyn suudelmasta puraisten miehen alahuulta. Tiiviisti miestä silmiin tuijottaen alan työntää häntä edelläni kohti makuuhuonetta. Rauskin kädet ovat valuneet lantiolleni ja vino hymy vaikuttaa aina vatsassani asti, _vittu mikä jätkä._

Tönäisen Rauskin sänkyyn, hän yllättyy ja tömähtää uikahtaen lakanoihin. Asetun hajareisin istumaan miehen alavatsalle ja otan tätä tiukasti olkapäistä kiinni. ”Vieläkö vihanen?” Rauski kysyy. Otan liioitellun vihaisen ilmeen kasvoilleni vastatessani: ”Kysytki vielä.” Kiusoittelevan hitaasti vien kasvoni lähemmäs miehen kasvoja, painan suudelman otsalle, poskelle, huulille...

Hitaasti teen tietäni alemmas kunnes huulieni hipoessa Rauskin korvaa kuiskaan; ”Et tiiä mihin oon alkanu.” Kuulen herkullisen hyväksyvän hymähdyksen. Mies yrittää liikkua allani jolloin painan toisella kädelläni hänen etumustaan. Rauski henkäisee ja antaa silmiensä painua kiinni hyväillessäni häntä lisää. Siirryn istumaan miehen reisien päälle ja alan avata vyötä. En kuitenkaan pidä kiirettä, ja tunnen jätkän lihaksien kiristyvän allani. Vyö aukeaa kilahtaen. Kilahdusta seuraa vetoketjun surina. Vedän miehen housuja alaspäin, livautan käteni avoimesta sepaluksesta sisään ja suoraan boksereihin. Tunnen Rauskin kovana allani ja kuulen hänen ähkäisevän malttamattomana.

Käteni alkaa tehdä kuin itsestään liikettä, nautin jokaisesta äänestä jonka saan miehestäni irti. Hämärän huoneen tunnelma tiivistyy ja voin lähes haistaa himon paksussa huoneilmassa. Kumarrun eteenpäin kuumaan suudelmaan, toisen käden jäädessä yhä housuihin toinen etsii tietään ylös miehen paidan alla. Rauskin iho on polttavan kuuma, kiusaan miestäni pureutumalla tämän olkapäähän kynsilläni. Mies henkäisee suuhuni ja en voi muuta kuin hymyillä. _Tänään mä näytän kaapin paikan_.

Vedän käteni pois miehen housuista, yllättävä hymähdys, mutta hyväksyvä matala murina kun autan häntä vetämään nihkeäksi käyneen paidan pois päältään. Heilautan hiuksiani kumartuessani suutelemaan miehen paljastunutta rintakehää. Maistan suolan suussani. Kynteni pureutuvat kuin huomaamatta miehen lantioon kun liikun alaspäin johti napaa ja sen alapuolella olevaa määränpäätäni. Nostan katseeni ylös suoraan miehen kasvoihin samalla kun pääsen kohteeseeni. Miehen silmät painuvat kiinni, hänen kätensä on siirtynyt niskaani ja kiertänyt hiukseni hellästi mutta päättäväisesti myttyyn nyrkin sisälle. Rauski ohjaa päätäni hänelle mieluisimpaan asentoon, mutta minulla ja suullani on kuitenkin kaikki valta.

Äkkiä Rauski päättää avata silmänsä ja katsomme toisiamme silmiin. Se katse ei ole enää vihasta kipinöivä. Se katse on puhdasta ymmärrystä, luottamusta, anteeksiantoa. Kaikkea mitä rakkaus on. Sanana liian iso sanottavaksi tarpeeksi usein, tunteenakin aivan helvetin suuri. Mutta tässä se nyt on. Ei enää yhtään vihaa. Tunnen liikaa asioita päässäni.

Nostan pääni vaikka Rauskin käsi oli ohjaamassa minua vielä alas, katson yllättynyttä miestä suoraan silmiin. Olemme kumpikin hiljaa, vain kiihtyneet hengityksemme liikuttavat paksua ilmaa huoneessa. Rauski nostaa kätensä ja pyyhkäisee peukalollaan leualleni karanneen kuolavanan. Hetkeksi me molemmat jähmetymme. Katseiden välityksellä käydään äänetön keskustelu.

_”Anteeks ku mä suutuin.”_

_”Mun olis pitäny ymmärtää.”_

_”Oot mulle tärkee.”_

_”Anna mun ottaa sut nyt.”_

Enempää ei tarvita. Rauskin jäntevät kädet kiskaisevat paitani pois, kädet päätyvät tutkimaan paljastunutta ihoa huulien löytäessä toisensa. Revin loppuja vaatteita päältäni, se on vaikeaa, kun mies vetää minua itseään vasten. Menetän tasapainoni ja kaadun Rauskin päälle sänkyyn. Naurahdamme tilanteelle. Saan vihdoin ja viimein kiskottua housunikin pois. Rauski kuljettaa kätensä selkääni pitkin alemmas, _ei helvetti_ , sormien kosketus jättää iholleni kihelmöivät jäljet. Henkäisen vasten mieheni hymyilevää suuta tuntiessani kovan nykäyksen allani.

Ja loppu on historiaa.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyt pitäis melkeen pahoitella kun olen pitänyt teitä piinassa näinkin kauan D: Oli pakko miettiä asioita ja yrittää pitää omaa pakettia kasassa kaiken lukion alkamisen ja shitin keskellä.  
> Mutta oikeastaan en kai kuitenkaan voi pahoitella kun tää teksti ei ehkä ihan pahoittelujen arvoinen ole ._.  
> Emmä tiiä, kommentoikaa vaiks tai jtn!


End file.
